


Trust Me, I Trust You [Destiel]

by Txeknee



Series: Destiel Being Cute (Fix-it Fics & Oneshots!) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Coda, Cute, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentioned Sam Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txeknee/pseuds/Txeknee
Summary: The two of them, pajama-clad and in slippers, stood outside accompanied only by each other and the moon. The stars twinkled, the wind blowing a gentle breeze across skin and tussling loose hair.Crickets chirped and a firefly or two speckled the grass. Dean watched the flickering light reflect in Castiel’s eyes, the angel watching the insects float around them with the innocence of a child.© 2020 TxekneeAll rights reserved.DO NOT REPOST.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Being Cute (Fix-it Fics & Oneshots!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Trust Me, I Trust You [Destiel]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my second panic-posted Destiel fic! Again, not beta-read, so please bear with me!  
> Posted on 17 Nov. 2020 - Two days before the series finale! 
> 
> I will be churning out as many Destiel fics as I can before Thursday, so be warned! Pray for me!

The fan whirred quietly in the corner of the room, the clock ticking on the wall. A soft yellow light bled in from the hallway through the crack under the door, followed by the ‘click’ of it opening, in walking a very timid, tired, and anxious Castiel. 

Dean had stirred, barely, sound asleep. Castiel gulped, knowing full well how crazy Dean was when he was woken up out of the blue. Deciding to try anyway, he padded over, bare feet sticking to the cold tile. 

“Dean?” Castiel placed a hand gently onto the man’s bare shoulder, his hand warming up the exposed skin. He tried again. “Hey, Dean?”

Dean’s eyes opened quickly, pupils dark before adjusting. He squinted, despite it still being almost pitch black. “What the hell, Cas?”

The angel shifted uncomfortably before speaking. “Sorry to wake you, Dean, but I was wondering if I could stay in here. With you.” 

Surprise, shock, and embarrassment flashed on his face. Clearing his throat, Dean dropped the anger in his voice, and shuffled over on the bed, trying his best to make room for the other man. “Yeah, uh. Hm. Yeah, you could- Yes.”

“Thank you, Dean. I know- I know you aren’t the type for things like this and I know how much you  _ hate  _ being woken from your slumber.”

“Yeah, well. Between you and me, this is.. Tolerable. Just don’t make it a habit. Got it?”

“Yes. I’ll do what I can.” Castiel smiled down at Dean as he flipped back the covers, Cas stepping into them and sliding over towards Dean. It was awkward at first. Their bodies no more than a foot apart, both laid on their sides to face each other, mingling breaths between them. The silence was unbearable, Dean decided and asked why Cas was here in the first place. 

“I, uh. I’ve been having a lot of uncertain thoughts lately and wanted to tell someone about them. But seeing as I don’t need to sleep, I could come back in the morning after-”

“No, uh. It’s okay. Besides, I’m already up. Might as well tell me.” 

“Well. I’ve been thinking about the first time we met. And how much you and Sam didn’t trust me, or believe what I was saying to you. You practically hated me, Dean.”

Dean stayed silent, watching as Castiel spoke. His eyes looked sad, small glints of light from the door shining on his face. Still, Dean waited. 

“-And I just. I think about how far we’ve come. You and Sam trust me so much, trust me with your very lives.” Castiel trailed off, turning over to face the ceiling for a moment before continuing. “Do I deserve that trust, Dean?”

Dean’s heart hurt. He’d never seen him so vulnerable, so unsure of himself like this. Doing the first thing that came to mind, Dean reached over and placed his hand on Castiel’s arm, and nodded. “Yes, Cas. You do.”

“You sound so confident, Dean.”

“Because I am. Do you even know how many times you’ve saved our asses, Cas? Hell, how many times you’ve saved mine? I need you, Cas. I’ve  _ always _ needed you.”

Castiel’s eyes trailed over to Dean’s then, tears starting to fall.  _ Feelings are exhausting,  _ he thought to himself as Dean smiled at him through the dark. Cas sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, a wet laugh breaking the silence. Dean noted that he still sounded sad, like a tinge of him didn’t believe the words he’d spoken. But before he could reiterate, Castiel was moving to stand. “I, uh. I better get going. Let you sleep and all that. Sorry, I-” 

Castiel didn’t have to leave the normal way, climbing out of bed and stumbling like a human would but Dean had never been more thankful he did. Grabbing his arm before he slipped away, Dean held Cas firmly. “Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for.” Castiel nodded, still not quite meeting Dean’s gaze. 

In a last-ditch attempt at salvaging the situation, Dean figured a change of scenery (and topic) would help. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Follow me.” Castiel, of course, would follow Dean anywhere. 

* * *

The two of them, pajama-clad and in slippers, stood outside accompanied only by each other and the moon. The stars twinkled, the wind blowing a gentle breeze across skin and tussling loose hair. 

Crickets chirped and a firefly or two speckled the grass. Dean watched the flickering light reflect in Castiel’s eyes, the angel watching the insects float around them with the innocence of a child. 

After a few moments, Dean regained what little composure he had and reached for Castiel’s hand by his side, effectively pulling the other man out of his thoughts and back to where they were standing in the grass. 

“Why’d you bring me out here, Dean?”

“I would say, to help you get your mind off of things. But the truth is, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”

“Is that a line that you often use with women? Does it ever work?” Castiel teased, meeting eyes with the other. Dean scoffed, placing his free hand over his heart in a mock-offense. 

“How ungrateful!  _ You  _ woke  _ me  _ up and here I am trying to help you! Unbelievable!”

Dean took note of Castiel’s hand still held in his own, the faint squeeze of their fingers pulling a chuckle from his throat. Castiel noticed, too, squeezing their hands tighter together. 

“I know I said this was supposed to distract you, but. Who would have guessed I’d be out here right now doing-” Dean held up their intertwined fingers. “-This! With you! In the middle of the flippin’ night!”

Dean sighed and pulled Castiel’s body over to him before wrapping his arms around the seraph, content in his voice, his body relaxing. Dean placed a tentative kiss to Castiel’s forehead, quick and over with as soon as he’d felt his lips made contact. Cas felt his heart beat faster regardless. The meaning of it was still there. 

“Thank you, Dean. For talking to me. For this.” Castiel motioned around the yard and then held up their still-intertwined hands. “And this. And-” It was Castiel’s turn now, to be flustered, reaching up the best he could to place a small kiss onto Dean’s forehead. “-that, too.”

Neither mentioned the tears in their eyes, or the burning blushes on their faces or the shy smiles as Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug. The two stayed like that, silence welcomed as their breaths evened out and their hearts calmed down, beating in sync. 

“You know. I’m glad you’re here, Cas. Truly.”

“Me too, Dean.”

* * *

In the morning, Sam said nothing of the closeness of the two. Said nothing on the quiet whispers they shared, or the laughs hushed behind shy hands, or even the quick kisses placed on hands, or cheeks, or foreheads. 

Sam smiled. _Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to add that I am unsure what the difference between 'seraph' and 'seraphim' is, so if I'm using it wrong, please let me know and I'll gladly fix it! Thanks!


End file.
